gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauss Dominion
The Gauss Dominion is the Dominant faction of the Gauss Galaxy. Their founding marks the closure of the space conflict era and the beginning of the Dominion era as is commonly recognized by all citizens of the galaxy and nearby star systems. The Dominion was home to many alien races including the Farrians, Go’shii, Mediocines, Katharians, Cauldarions, Cies, and some Hoytachians. They were also formerly home to the Kur and the Mendians who have since died out. As of 1212DE, they are presently in peaceful relations with the Hoytachian Syndicate and at war with the Federation of Free Katharian Planets, as well as the extragalactic powers the New Ascendancy and Courdeel Empire. Formation The Gauss dominion was formed out of a military alliance between the galaxy's member races. As the alliance continued and developed, political and economic ties between the various races became stronger. The basic philosophy behind the Dominion's founding is a pragmatic one; with different members joining for different reasons. The most commonly was was due to the perpetual infighting and lack of a unified galactic military able to stand up to extragalactic threats. Government Galactic Divisions For political, military and cultural reasons the government has divided the galaxy into seven sections, based roughly upon the original territorial boundaries of the formerly separate factions. These areas of the galaxy, referred to as Septants or Sectors. 414DE Reformation In 414, the Dominion underwent a large reformation of its government, laws and customs. This resulted in the expanding of the number of Sectors (formerly called Pentants, as their were five originally, and this number was increased to seven.) Galactic Government The Galactic Government is made up of a senate of seven representatives. (They may be referred to as Representatives, Senators or Chairmen) of their Sector or Septant of the galaxy. The chairmen are re-elected every seven years on rotation. For instance in 1211DE, The election would be held for the sector 1 representative. In 1212DE, the election would be held for the sector 2 representative, in 1213DE, the election would be held for the sector 3 representative, at least in theory There are no term limits. Some governors (both planetary and galactic level) have been in office for hundreds of years. Galactic Governors are given three councils of advisors. One council is picked by election and constitutes advisors to help the governor with expertise in a specific area. A second council consists of mostly stewards and secretaries, hired based on seniority from other areas of the government, and the third is an optional council of hand-picked advisors. This third council is generally only used by sectors that use an altered version of the Dominion’s constitution. That being said, Sectors 3,4,5 and 6 do not elect their galactic representatives through the standard system. In fact they do not follow this constitution at all. This is permissible by the Dominion’s constitution as they allow sectors beneath them to govern in their own way (within reason) so long as they abide by the Dominion’s core values and beliefs. The Katharians (Sector 3) elect their own representative based on the calendar of their homeworld. Their elections are often heavily biased as they do not support male candidacy, a point of contempt by the other sectors. Because of the different rate at which their planet orbits its star the Katharian representative is changed out about once every 3.5 years. The Current Katharian representative is a female named Kidona Hidori. The Mediocines (Sector 4) will automatically put Forward the acting alpha-queen as the representative of their sector. At the current time the queen is Alpha Queen Knogg. The Go’shii (Sector 5) have a belief that their leader is reincarnated, that the same fragment of Mazungaten’s anima is recycled into a new leader. As such when the old leader dies, they seek out who they believe to be the reincarnation and have them taken from their family to be trained by farseers as the leader of the Go’shii, to act morally and to represent the interests of their people while also heightening their foresight. (Placing a temporary leader in charge as the youth grows to maturity) The Current Go’shii representative is Komun Ba. The Cauldarions (Sector 6) elect their leader as the patriarch of the most dominant house. House Vondar (House Valor) is exceptionally reputable. Planetary Government Planets are governed by a planetary governor. Though referred to as a planetary governor they do not necessarily govern one planet. Some planets (particularly those of high population) may have multiple governors. Some Planetary governors have influence on multiple planets in cases where planets are unpopulated. Each Planetary Governor has a council of administrators and executives who can carry out their bidding and can advise them in specific areas of expertise. These advisors and executives are chosen through popular election (Managed by Gallivaster) Every four years on intermittent years. ( 2DE, 6DE, 10DE, 14DE, etc.) The number and complement of advisors and executives vary based upon the population and infrastructure present on the planet, and planets can have some freedom in determining their constitution and lay out additional laws (or sometimes override laws passed by the high council if their specific circumstance demands it.). For instance if the planet was a farming focused planet, executives and advisors may be focused around environmental protection and maintenance as well as food standards and farming laws. Note that some sectors override these laws based upon their preferences, under approval of the council of seven. Planets are allowed some degree of autonomy in that regard, given they conform to the whims of the high government. Laws General Laws, As passed by the High Council. Laws that apply to every sector of the galaxy. Some may be overruled by Sector-specific laws. Breaking these constitutes a major crime. These would sometimes be referred to as the Code of the High Council. * Slavery is prohibited. * Fraud, counterfeiting and laundering are prohibited. Most monetary or economic crimes are managed and prevented by Vindius. * Corporations and advertising are heavily regulated. Products are required to function as advertised and held to extremely high government safety and quality standards. (These laws are highly controversial as many believe they stifle business practice. The Dominion is considered to be rather socialist.) *# If a company produces a line product that does not work as intended or is flawed, the corporation is required by law to either issue a full recall and replace all products with a working or fixed version and provide a refund equal to half the purchase price or provide a full refund of the product. Obviously a certain degree of failure and faulty products are tolerated but excessive and repeated issues can lead to government investigation and corporate fines. *# If the flawed product in some way threatens the safety of the buyer (a starship that overheats and explodes even when properly maintained, a food item that contains a parasite, etc etc.) The corporation must pay all medical expenses for any harm done to the buyers using the best medical technology available at the time to restore them to health, in addition the company must pay reparations equal to double the product’s purchase value. If the product resulted in death the company must pay reparations of Δ300,000 to the family of the deceased. This law does not apply to alcoholic beverage or recreational drugs which are regulated with strict warnings about the harm that they can cause. *# Companies falsely labeling or advertising programs is punishable by severe fine. The government is liable to fine a company for double the value of all sold products as well as require that the company give full refunds to the public or replace the product with a version that works as advertised. *# Advertisement is heavily regulated as to be truthful about the product’s contents, abilities and to be done in truthful and a non-intrusive way. * Species must be considered of-age to be considered an adult. For Farrians and Go’shii they must have aged 16 Standard Galactic Years. For Katharians this is an age of 7 Standard Galactic Years. For Cauldarions this is a time of 35 standard galactic years. Upon becoming of age the being may marry, elist in any branch of the Dominion armed forces, be subject ot the full extent of the law, open businesses and purchase property in orbital habitats, planetside as well as starships, and undergo resequencing or AI uploading. *# Upon the age of 6 (for Katharians) 14 (For Farrians/Go’shii) and 18 for Cauldarions one may join the workforce and pilot (though not purchase) starships. These ages are considered young adult age. *# At adult age one was eligible to enlist in a branch of the Dominion’s armed forces. * In order to apply for election into government positions one must be of age, have no recent criminal record and not have ownership or significant stock in any company or corporation as this may corrupt their decision making power. Those who are found in violation of this law are subject to be removed from office immediately. * Murder, injury or assault is prohibited. *# Investigations to be held in cases of self defense. * Upon coming of age, members of any species and any sex may marry given both parties consent and sign to the marriage. Homosexual, interspecies, and polyamorous relationships are fully permitted given all members are consenting and considered to be of-age for their species. *# Members which share a common ancestor by at least five generations may not legally marry. *# While interspecies marriage is permitted, interspecies breeding is not permitted. (Katharians, Cauldarions and Farrians share extremely similar but not identical genetic makeup. However interbreeding frequently (>50% of the time) produces children with crippling physical or mental genetic defects. These children are a drain on the Dominion’s medical technology and though they can be resequenced it is difficult.) If the child is early in the pregnancy it will be humanely aborted. If the child is late in the pregnancy the biological parents must pay for any and all medication or resequencing procedures the child must undergo. * Discrimination based upon species, sex or skin tone is prohibited. *# Gambling establishments cannot prohibit or discriminate against Go’shii patrons. (This law actually led a great many establishments to be run out of business as Go’shii patrons with their farsight could predict the outcomes of games of chance and take all jackpots and was the reason casinos were not prevalent in the Dominion.) *# Jobs which require a being of specific physical characteristics can hire based upon species if and only if they can prove that without specialized equipment or mechanical aide costing such that it could negatively impact their business practice. (Effectively what this is saying is that in a construction job requiring great strength a Cauldarion would be preferably hired but if another creature could (for minimal cost) wear a mechanical exo suit to provide them similar strength; either the company or the individual purchasing it and paying for its maintenance, then the company could not refuse that being employment. But if it were a reactor maintenance job which required radiation resistance (Something a Mediocine could do) And the protective equipment required to work the job was too expensive or not easily acquired then the job could deny employment to any non-Mediocine applicant.) *# Jobs should provide adequate warning protection for dangerous or difficult professions. * Cauldarions cannot challenge members of other races to duels for any reason, as Cauldarions are physically superior to every other race. Cauldarions may still duel between other Cauldarions given both parties consent. * The purchase of property and land/space use is to be regulated by the government. *# Usage for land other than its permitted purpose is subject to government intervention. *# Instigating unnecessary environmental destruction of planets without permits; one is subject to government fines to cover the cost of reclaiming said land. *# Usage of posted legacy zones, including unauthorized development, dumping or resource extraction are subject to government fines to cover the cost of reclaiming said land. *# Government permits must be acquired for asteroid mining and the construction of independent space habitats. * Unauthorized ownership of a genetic resequencer is prohibited without a permit. The resequencer is subject to regular inspection by a Sector 8 Inquisitor. * Unauthorized ownership of surplus military hardware is prohibited without a permit which requires military training. Many citizens own military hardware forming various civil defense groups. * Unauthorized experimentation with bio-engineering is prohibited without a permit and an uplink to the Galactic Net which analyzes the lab ensuring adherence to proper safety protocols. *# Bioengineering of fauna or microorganisims which may act as disease, parasite or bacteria also requires the presence of a Sector 8 Inquisitor. * Unauthorized experimentation or development of nanomachines is prohibited by all corporations without a permit and the presence of a Sector 8 inquisitor as well as Gallivaster oversight. (Generally nanomachines are only used for medical purposes.) *# Development of nanomachines which have the capacity to self-replicate is strictly prohibited under any circumstance. (This specific law being in place due to the Kathidium incident.) *# Under this law a nanomachine is actually defined as any machine that requires the use of miniaturized assembly bays to be constructed. If the machine is able to be worked by hand without the use of a miniaturized assembly bay it is considered large enough to not fall under this rule. As such this law generally applies to nanomachines smaller than the size of large real-world insects down to the microscopic scale. * Laws are in place for dealing with hacking and varying types of cyber-crime. Generally cyber-crimes were very hard to commit as one would have to contend with Kasol AI, and would lead to a small fine and investigation. *# Attempting to program malicious cyber warfare AI or computer viruses often netted more severe punishment, but could of course also lead to recruitment into government agencies. * Modification of ones PID chip is prohibited. Punishment for the violation of Laws The dominion maintains no long-term prison system. Most infractions were punished by fines equivalent to the damages caused, paid to the government directly and/or to the victims in a court settlement. Oftentimes since the fines were steep, the Dominion would forcibly draft criminals into the military. In military domains, AI as well as their seniors could carefully observe them as they worked to pay off their fines and perform psychological rehabilitation on criminals in a highly controlled environment. Once they had worked to pay off their fine they could begin to advance their position in the military, continue working to save money or leave the military to pursue their life. This helped to reduce cyclical prison sentences (criminal goes to prison, then cannot get job because they Note that these jobs did not necessarily mean front line combat, in fact almost never were; often implying maintenance, shipwrighting or logistical jobs. This was seen by many as a way that deviants could learn to be productive members of society instead of being a dead weight on it, and with the constant threat of attack by outside forces there were always a need. Depending upon the nature of the crime, psychological aide may have also been required to be provided by the government. Capital punishment was used to humanely euthanize criminals which did not respond to psychological rehabilitation and continued to cause problems. Personal Identification Chips All Gauss Dominion Citizens were given PID chips (Called Piddies) , a practice that had been in place since shortly after the dominion was founded. Implanting For Farrian, Hoyatchian, Katharian and Go’shii Members, the chip would be implanted into the wrist of their right hand. (Right upper hand for Go’shii). Because the chip was spliced into the nerve, attempting to remove it would render the hand paralyzed (sometimes permanently if not placed in a medical reconstructor) making it easy to tell if one had attempted to illegitimately remove their chip. Removing the chip was also highly likely to damage it making theft and transplanting of the chip from one member to another difficult. The chip was typically implanted just after birth. Mediocine members would have their PID chip implanted into the nerve which controlled their monocole. Cauldarion members wore wristbands containing their PID chip. Though the wristbands would sound an alarm if removed, (or a Cauldarion walking around without one was considered an offense.) Security The chips themselves were made intentionally difficult to manufacture, and therefore counterfeit. They were produced by Sector 8. Implanting them also required the use of medical nanotechnology which was highly regulated; the particular brand of neural nanotechnology needed to splice the chip into the nervous system was highly regulated by the government and available only to sector 8 agents. Citizen data was not only stored in their chip with their unique PID numbers, but managed on a block chain. Thousands of servers spread throughout the dominion would keep copies of citizen data and were heavily guarded both physically by cyberwarfare AI. Even if one could successfully hack a single server to alter data; when cross referenced with other servers during a system cycle the faulty data would be corrected based upon the data which was seen as across the most servers. If one where to successfully hack enough servers and corrupt enough data to where the data in the system had become unreliable; it would have to come from a large, and prominent enough brute-force cyber attack that a plan of action regarding for dealing with the citizens suffering lost or mutated data could be drawn up. Functionality The Chip contained the following information which could be accessed by a passive scanner at close range. -The being’s PIN number. This would typically be a letter for their species followed by a 128-digit number. This number was not typically known to that member of the species and only used internally by the computer system. -Their full name. -Their sex. -Their DOB (by standard galactic time.) -Their family lineage. -Their banking information, purchase history, and Taif balance. -Their educational and work history. Any certifications/qualifications they had attained. -Their criminal record, if they had one. -Their military service record and rank, if they had one. -Medical information. A full genetic record, as well as specific information regarding allergies, medical conditions and treatments, drug usage. -Several 3-D holographic photos of them at various phases of their life. This information could be accessed at any scanner. In which case it could be cross-referenced with server data and updated at any time. In this system a form of blockchain was used to prevent illegal modification or falsification of data. Usage The chips became active when exposed to a passive scanner which emitted a magnetic field that; while the chip was in it; could power it allowing it to save new data and interact with computers linked to the galactic network. This was used in three primary forms. Passive scan gates were built into ships and government buildings. These helped to confirm the approximate location of citizens. They were often coupled with cameras and microphones which would confirm that the correct chip was associated with the correct individual. Individuals without chips or with malfunctioning chips would notify the scanner. If the chip was malfunctioning, they would be informed by a nearby AI avatar or receive messages via the galactic network. If their chip was missing, and it was discovered it had been intentionally removed or tampered with, this would be seen as a criminal offense. The passive scan gates also acted as a means of tracking individuals and movements. For instance if the last time a being had passed through a scan gate was one on the exit hatch of a ship on planet A, they would know that that being was mostly likely on planet A. Passive scan gates were required to be installed on all entrances and exits of all starships and have a working uplink to the galactic net. This included privately owned ships. Financial scanners handled transfers of money. By default banking was handled by Vindius. Money would be transferred into one’s account and by accessing a Vindius AI terminal; basically an equivalent to an ATM. In here they could conveniently verbally request loans, transfers and balance inquiries. They could also be used to take all manner of payments. By having financial information stored in multiple servers and curated by Vindius, it prevented almost all forms of illegitimate theft or laundering. It was still possible to make under-the-table transfers of physical Taifs though the usage of physical currency was quite rare. The scanner could also function as a medical scanner, for used when checking into hospitals. If an emergency patient arrived in a medical facility the doctors would immediately have their identification, and be able to check their medical history. The chips allowed for a lot of information to be accessed conveniently making them very useful for background checks. Crime (Prevention) and Controversy The chips caused a large amount of controversy in the Dominion. Some members of the government concerned with the privacy violation of citizens, and the Go’shii, the majority of whom bore a strong cultural sentiment against cybernetic technology into ones’ body as it was seen as a violation of their tradition stood against it. Other members called out the fact that Cauldarions had a much easier time removing them, since they were in the form of a wristband rather than an implant, and in general causing shenanigans with their chips. This led some conspiracists to go so far as to believe that the Cauldarions had instigated the use of these chips to keep tabs on the other races. Regardless, the use of these PID chips served as a massive hurdle to pulling off a wide variety of common crimes within the dominion and served as a great convenience to citizens. Their use was seen as a necessary sacrifice of some personal privacy and sovereignty over one’s body in order to ensure a safe and cohesive galaxy. Criminals who repeatedly tampered with their chips or were on probation would sometimes receive a chip implanted at the base of the neck. This was largely identical to the standard chip only removing or tampering with it had a chance to paralyze the bearer. Education The Dominion manages a standardized public education program. Though the exacting courses vary depending upon location in the galaxy and the species involved. There are minimum standards for the Dominion, though they are quite low given they must account for various species which learn at different rates. Public education teaches the language of Kimbo. (Go’shii translation= conglomerate tongue.) Kimbo is a language that combines the native tongues of the five member cultures, often incorporating culturally significant words from each culture. They are also thought the basic phonetic and grammatical structure of every constituent language giving them a very rudimentary understanding of how to communicate with members of other races. Their lessons will often devote a significant amount of time to coming to an understanding of each other’s cultures. Most every institution will, for a few days pay homage to each of the dominion’s member cultures with games, food and music from that culture. This is done in an effort to raise children which are non-biased and culturally aware of those around them. Children are taught the history of the Dominion, the basics of its government, galactic geography, and the cultures and philosophy. They are taught very basic science (the periodic table, em spectrum.), Math and language. Another big focus of the education was focused around warfare and competition. Though they dominion did not force conscription they did encourage military service; with the instruction of martial arts and basic self defense being a part of standard education and various wargames and sparring sessions done with mock weapons; replacing or supplementing the role of sports. Though these activities were generally not required. Typically higher education was done via a form of internship or apprenticeship with a prospective organization. Organizations and potential employees would both work to seek out employer-employee relations. Organizations would provide on-the-job training and higher education for any prospective employee. This meant that large organizations such as major corporations often had entire private institutions dedicated solely to the job of educating their workforce. Economy Currency The universally recognized currency of the Gauss Dominion was that of the Taif (Δ). This currency relied on a surprisingly archaic system of being backed by a precious metal; Vindium. As one gram of Vidium was equivalent to one Taif. Despite this by modern times, transactions were mostly done digitally through the use of one's PID chip and overseen by the mega-AI Vindius. Government Oversight The Dominion government has heavy oversight of the economy and plans many aspects of it. Particularly those pertaining to military and infrastructure. is very restrictive of business growth and while small businesses have it a lot easier, due to far less scrutinizes regulation, its hard for large start-up corporations to enter into the market competitively due to the heavy regulations and constant oversight from the government bogging them down in bureaucracy and heavy regulation. Generally the logic applied to it is that the GD controls its economy through the government. This saves it from unfair business practice and while the economy is allowed to grow it prevents it from fluctuating as wildly. Note that most of the economic control is sanctioned on corporations related to a war effort as the GD is, at its core, a military alliance with political ties. Military shipbuilders, mining companies, and weapon manufacturers have been consolidated and nationalized completely into an organization known as Assiduous Cooperative Shipyards. Companies who distribute things like fuel, food, civilian ship builders, infrastructure companies and terraformers would have some wiggle room but would still have heavy government oversight as if they did something without permission or careful consideration by the government they could represent a massive waste of resources, or put immediate financial gain before long-term planning. Companies which produce luxury goods such as fine clothing and fashion, travel companies, entertainment industries, electronics and home appliances robotics could be relatively free to go about business interests as they desired so long as they produced safe products and marketed them in a fair and honest way. Military The Gauss Dominion managed a very large military headed by a Supreme galactic commander and the Mega-Ci Harpidius. They had more military branches than most other factions due to their large size and proficiency and organization in fighting. The GDEC (Gauss Dominion Expeditionary Corps) handled exploration outside the galaxy. The GDAN (Gauss Dominion AstroNavy) was the largest branch, responsible for space warfare and the maintenance of the Dominion's Fewis Barrier The GDSC (Gauss Dominion Starfighter Corps) was a sub-branch of the GDAN, responsible for managing star fighters and small strike craft within the GDAN. The GDPTC (Gauss Dominion Planetary Trooper Corps) Was responsible for planetside warfare. DCKC (Dominion Cauldarion Knight Corps) Was responsible for incorporating Cauldarion knights into the ranks of the military. They were considered a sub-branch of the GDPTC. The GDAC (Gauss Dominion Animus Corps) Handled the use and deployment of the dominion's Animus Pilots. Category:Factions